Chance
by Earth Dragon
Summary: The Slayers are in Highschool. Lina and Fillia get into trouble but fate has plans for Lina. L/Z ^_^ r/r please! if you don't like L/Z i suggest you not read..
1. Lina's PoV aka. me trying to sound wise....

Hey everyone! ^o^ yes I'm back, my writers block is gone but my brain still ain't working ^_^. This fic is AU so don't blame me if anyone is OOC k? Forgive any grammatical errors/misspellings. Me still in high school and still not learning nothing.  
The Slayers don't belong to me so don't sue. I don't own much *sniffle* ~_~  
Oh yeah.. this is from Lina's POV ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chance  
Prologue  
By: Earth Dragon   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you believe in true love, soul mates even? I was skeptical but was proved wrong. I had a somewhat normal life. Grew up almost the same way as other kids. Picked fights, beat up any guy who dared to comment on sensitive issues. Did lots of stuff. I was normal. Well as normal as a girl that grew up learning martial arts, sword fighting, marksmanship and how to make explosives could. As soon as I could walk my father whisked me off to train. My mother didn't really mind. As long as her baby knew how to defend herself. But anyways, that's besides the point/subject/whatever.  
  
I'm sure a lot of people have been in the rift of being shy or not knowing about the other person's feelings to grab that person and tell them how they feel before it's too late and the chance is gone. Sometimes it could be that your friend also loves the person and you deny or restrain your feelings. There are so many scenarios. So many people miss out on the chance it's sad but then again if they were truly worthy they would fight, break all barriers, do whatever it takes no matter what if they truly love the person and that person them. Yes, believe it or not this is all coming from me Lina Inverse. Just don't tell anyone that. They might think you're crazy. But if they don't then I'll be seeing you and it won't be a pleasant visit.   
  
Anyways, I for one am lucky. I almost missed that once in a lifetime chance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I am evil ^_^. But not to worry there'll be more on the way soon ^_^ Don't blame me if the story isn't very good. I'm only the writer.   
Please Review!!!!  
  
~earth dragon~ 


	2. double trouble

Hey everyone ^_^   
This fic is AU. I don't own slayers so don't sue me I don't own nothin ~_~ *bawl*   
My many apologies if anyone is OOC ^_^ and for any spelling or grammatical errors.   
  
~earth dragon~ (but just call me Edra for short)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chance  
Chapter one  
By: Earth Dragon   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lina Inverse age sixteen had been sleeping soundly until she was very rudely awakened by her alarm clock; of course that bad alarm was smashed off her nightstand a few seconds later after not shutting up; poor poor mr. alarm clock. Wonder why an alarm clock was used? Well it so happens that Lina's poor cousin Gourry couldn't keep up with the morning beatings when trying to wake up nice, gentle Lina.   
  
"ughh..." moaned a very sleepy Lina while making her way out of bed.  
  
'uhnn...... what time is it?'  
  
She then looked down to read the time and nearly killed poor mr. clock  
  
"GAHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
"I'm gonna be laaatteeeee!!!"  
  
____________________________  
  
Downstairs.........  
  
"I guess Lina just woke up" said Gourry finishing the rest of his (and a little of Lina's) breakfast  
____________________________  
  
At school........................  
  
"Ms.Lina!! Wait for me!!" shouted Amelia while running half way through the hall. She was then stopped by a teacher.  
  
"Ms. Saillune please! No shouting or running in the halls!" said the teacher sternly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot; please forgive me" said Amelia putting on her best 'i'm innocent I meant no harm' face.  
  
One look at that face and the teacher was putty. To punish her now would be like kicking an extremely cute puppy.   
  
"Well.... I'll let you off this time but don't expect me to be this lenient next time"  
  
"Thank you so much Mr.(insert name here) I really appreciate it. Thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
And so walks away the teacher.  
_____________________________  
  
Outside...............  
  
"Miss. Lina! Why didn't you wait on me? Justice will not allow......" *and so starts another justice speech courtesy of Amelia*   
  
'ughhh... Why me?' wondered an exasperated Lina  
  
"because you attract the most interesting people" said Zel reading her expression   
  
"Zel!! Thank God! I thought I'd get stuck listening to another *shudder* speech" said Lina  
______________________________  
  
edra: Oh I forgot to mention Zel is human in this fic but he has the same attitude and he's somewhat of a loner. ^_^  
______________________________  
  
"I heard that!" shouted Amelia while rushing towards them. She then realized who was there  
  
"Mr.Zelgadis!!"  
  
"Hi Amelia" muttered Zel   
  
"Where have you been? I've missed you!" she said blushing  
  
"You saw me yesterday when we all headed to the ice cream shop, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Hey speaking of 'all' where is the rest of the group?" asked Lina interrupting their little conversation   
  
"On the field trip, well all except Fillia," answered Zelgadis "and speaking of field trip aren't you supposed to be going on that same field trip Amelia?"  
  
"Oh no!!! I forgot that was today!!" cried Amelia   
  
"Better hurry" said Lina  
  
"Ohh!!! Bye Miss Lina, Mr Zelgadis! See you all later" said Amelia while running off  
  
"You do know that Amelia has a crush on you right" said Lina once Amelia was out of hearing range   
  
"Really? I couldn't tell.." said Zel (edra: he's being sarcastic people)  
  
"Can't you give her a chance? You might like her you know?"  
  
"I don't like her the way she does me"  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Ms. Lina!! Mr. Zelgadis!! Where are you?" shouted Fillia some distance away  
They waved to her while Lina shouted "Over here!"   
  
"Phew.. I finally found you" said Fillia   
  
"Who told you we were here?" asked Lina  
  
"Amelia" said Fillia "I saw her a little while ago"  
  
"Figures"   
  
"Would anyone like some tea?" asked Fillia while taking out a thermos, tea, tea cups and some small biscuits.  
  
"No thanks" said Zel "I have to get going"  
  
"But why? Class isn't until another 30 - 35 minutes at least" said Fillia  
  
"Nothing, see you guys later" said Zel. And he was off  
  
So Lina and Fillia drank tea and Lina pigged out on the biscuits.  
  
"Hey Lina.. I thought you already had lunch with Amelia?"  
  
"I did"   
  
"oh?"  
  
So they continued to repeat the cycle and chit chat. Until..........  
  
"Lina Inverse! Prepare to die!" shouted Martina  
  
"uhh... Who are you?"  
  
"She's the girl that attacked you cause she said you were trying to steal 'Xelloss-sama' from her and but you kicked her but though I don't see why anyone would like Xelloss and the funny thing is that I heard he doesn't even know her" said Fillia in a bored tone.  
  
"Oh yeah...that wacko" said Lina   
  
"Grrrrr.... H..h..h.h..hey you flat chested bitch no one insults me like that! Nor does anyone insult Xelloss-sama and get away with it" she said definitely asking for a beating from both girls.  
  
Fillia chose ignored her but Lina didn't.   
  
Silence and steam  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" said Lina eye twitching and ears steaming.   
  
"I called you a flat chested slut cause that's exactly what you are. Your breasts are so small it's really hard to tell you have any" Martina then started to laugh  
  
"I thought so" said Lina who was beginning to grow a red aura around her  
  
Lina beat Martina to a bloody pulp right then and there. (edra: *cheers* yeaaa!!!)  
  
Fillia stands by the side keeping watch for teachers. It's not that she agreed with Lina fighting but sometimes the person deserved it eg. Namagomi; but other times she was just being a friend and kept a look out.  
  
"Oh no!!!" cried Fillia "Lina quick! The vice principal is coming!"  
  
Lina then stopped pounding Martina but alas! It was too late.  
  
"My, my. Ms. Inverse, Ms. UI Copt (edra: I'm not sure if I got fillia's last name right) What have we got here? A fight? Well, Well. Do you remember what the punishment for fighting is? Of course you remember, you served a few last week if I remember correctly"  
  
"R..r..r..r..really? I didn't remember, silly me eh heh heh heh heh heh" *cough*  
  
Lina could almost swear that the Vice Principal Gaav was out to punish her every and any time he could.  
  
"Community service. Oh what a wonderful thing" said a grinning vice-p  
  
The Two most dreaded words. Community service. Even detention was more..... civilized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well folks ^_^ that's all for now. Romance in later chapter. Please review! ^o^  
  
~earth dragon~ 


	3. Toil and.. a note book?

Hey I know I haven't updated in a while (sorry) but life has been really hectic for me... anyways please review! ^_^ please don't flame me.. I know Lina and Fillia are OOC (esp. Fillia) *runs away to nearest closet*  
  
Chance   
Chapter Two  
By: Edra aka. earth dragon  
  
````````````````````  
  
"My record has been destroyed! Community service almost has the same amount of demerits as a suspension! What will my parents say?" whined a almost hysterical Fillia  
  
"Oh Hush already! Quit complaining! I have it too you know!" said Lina though it sounded almost like a shout  
  
"Yeah but your record probably doesn't even exist anymore with the amount you got on it not to mention detentions!"  
  
Lina started to fume slightly which in turn reminded Fillia to shut up.  
  
"Well at least I won't be alone.."  
  
"Oh yeaaa..." said an un enthusiastic Lina  
  
The door to the vice-principal's office suddenly opened and a small girl ran out crying.   
  
"NEXT!" screamed/shouted Vice-P Gaav.   
  
Two gulps could be heard as they both paled. They walked in silently to see Mr.Gaav sitting with an evil smile on his face. (edra: what did you expect?)  
  
"Now girls.. you do know the punishment for fighting don't you?"  
  
"yes sir.."  
  
"Speak up I can't hear you"   
  
"SIR YES SIR!" (edra: did I get that right? *Sweatdrop*)  
  
"Good.. Report to Ms. Gray she will advise what your duties are.. Now get out of   
my sight"   
  
They started to run when..  
  
"MARCH! You cowards!" he shouted  
  
``````````````````  
  
In the girls bathroom...  
  
"grr... if it wasn't for Luna I would have blown the little asshole up a long time ago..." grumbled Lina  
  
"Hey shut up and do some work too! I'm not your slave you know and cleaning bathrooms isn't that rewarding!!!" shouted Fillia  
  
"Fine" she said going back to scrubbing. "but someone will pay hell for this"  
  
"You'd think the girls bathroom would be spotless! This is just a disgrace!"   
  
"You two shut up and WORK!" shouted the fowl mouthed Ms. Gray.   
  
'No wonder she's over 50 and still not married.' Thought Fillia 'but then again Lina is worse sometimes'  
  
After sometime of scrubbing and other nasty stuff..  
  
"We're done Finally!" Shouted Fillia in joy  
  
"Not quite" said a smug Ms. Gray "you still have the boys bathroom" she said with a grin  
  
Both girls almost fainted.  
  
"Hurry up I ain't got all day" Ms. Gray walking out  
  
Lina started to fume and glow red sometime (a few seconds) after. Fillia realizing this tried to calm Lina down and remind her of what Luna would do if she heard Lina blew the school up. Let's say the tactic worked.  
  
They walked quickly to catch the janitor who was also kitchen lady up. The same Ms. Gray was the reason most of the student body carried lunch.   
  
"The boys bathroom.. eww"  
  
"it's clean you know" said Lina  
  
"how do you know that?" asked Fillia  
  
Blushing she answered "sore wa himitsu desu!" 'I really shouldn't have let that slip'  
  
"I think you hang out with Xelloss way too much"   
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Can't you two ever shut up?" shouted a steaming Ms. Grey "Get to work!"  
  
"Thank god its after school we have to clean up. I couldn't bear if anyone saw me here" sighed Fillia  
  
They both went to clean the bathroom while Ms. Grey went to the door. They cleaned the last toilet first to get as far away as possible from the scary old crone.   
  
"You know with all the donations my family makes to this place and the fact that my uncle is the principal I don't know why they punish me"  
  
"Maybe cause Gaav hates your Uncle Mil and all members of your family?"  
  
"Maybe but I mean 40% of the staff is my family. The Ryuuzoku Clan has lots of ties also you know"  
  
"Fillia.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing.." 'what a cool looking book.. I wonder if it's worth anything?' thought Lina. She was about to show it to Fillia but thought better of it. 'I'll check it out when I go home' she though.   
  
They scrubbed and cleaned until the bathrooms were white again and their poor hands hurting. At the end of the day Lina was ready to send the person who introduced community service to schools to meet his/her maker. In Short she was pissed. Community service should have stayed in the prisons where it originated and belonged. Only the thought of Luna kept her quiet and not blowing things up.  
She was tired and fully intended to take a long bath, eat, relax and of course read the notebook. She was poofed but still pissed. Hey maybe some idiot would bother her on her way home so she could beat the daylight out of him. Cracking her knuckles (edra: did I say that right? please don't laugh if its wrong..) she laughed.  
  
```````````````  
  
I know weird ending and OOC characters... oh well.. please review! ^_^  
  
~edra~ 


End file.
